Requiem
'Requiem ' is the 25th episode of Season 4 and the 103rd episode overall. Description Splinter must lead the turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals on the hunt to defeat his old enemy. Plot At his woodland hideout, Super Shredder meets up with Stockman, who has finally perfected his super mutagen to stabilize Super Shredder so his body no longer falls apart and needs mutagen to keep it stable and prevent him from fighting the Turtles and Karai anymore. Once Stockman injects it into Super Shredder, he grows more blades and can feel himself now being stronger than ever with his mutation stabilized and asks to test drive it against several Elite Foot-bots and a hologram of Karai. He easily overpowers the Elite Foot-bots, and when he sees the hologram of Karai, he shows no remorse in striking her down. Once finished, Rahzar and Fishface arrive to reveal that Karai and Shinigami are now hiding out with the Mutanimals in the Bronx. Super Shredder decides it is time to end this, once and for all. At the Turtles' lair, the gang watch the finale of "Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Crew" before Leo goes to speak to Splinter. As they talk, Splinter again brings up how Leo will need to lead the team once he's gone, and provides one last word of wisdom regarding leadership coming from the heart, not the mind, before agreeing to go to the Mutanimals' place for a party. At the Mutanimals' place, Shinigami and Karai are hanging out with the Mutanimals, before their security system detects Super Shredder approaching, forcing them to secure the hideout and prepare for battle. Despite the best attempts of the Mutanimals, the Super Shredder overpowers them and sets fire to the hideout. As he confronts Karai, he taunts her at how it is fitting that she perish the same way her mother, Tang Shen, died: In an inferno. Furious at that remark, Karai charges Super Shredder, but her wakizashi is unable to pierce his mutated heart and shatters, before she is flung down and buried under rubble, being left to die as the Mutanimals' hideout burns down. The Turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey arrive and quickly help evacuate everyone, but once they get Karai out, she's not responding. Leo performs CPR on her and manages to revive her, much to Splinter and Shinigami's relief. Hearing the approach of the NYPD and FDNY, Splinter assigns Shinigami to watch over Karai and go with her to the hospital while the others go after Super Shredder. After seeing that there are two trails leading away from the Mutanimals' hideout, Splinter has April, Casey, Slash, and Raphael go with him on foot while Leatherhead goes with Leo, Mikey, and Donnie in the Shellraiser. Leo is hesitant to leave Splinter to face Super Shredder without him, but Splinter reminds him of what they discussed in the dojo before departing. With the NYPD and FDNY getting closer, Leo is finally convinced to climb into the Shellraiser and leave the area so when the police, firefighters, and paramedics arrive, they'll only find Shini and Karai there with Karai needing immediate medical attention. The Shellraiser soon arrives at the old amusement park on Coney Island, only for the Turtles and Leatherhead to be ambushed by Rahzar, Fishface, Rocksteady, and Bebop, who modified the old merry-go-round so the horses fires missiles at the Turtles to keep them on their feet while they fight Super Shredder's lackeys. At one point, Rahzar pins Leo and prepares to finish him off, but Leatherhead tackles Rahzar off the pier and into the water, drowning him as Leatherhead is the only one to resurface. However, as Rocksteady and Bebop flee, Leo realizes they've been led on a decoy trail and Super Shredder will be going after Splinter and the others, especially when he receives a call for help from April regarding being under attack from Super Shredder. They quickly climb back into the Shellraiser to head for where the others are. As for Splinter and his group, they find Shredder at the Wolf Hotel, the same place where the Turtles first fought Shredder back in "The Gauntlet". When Super Shredder appears, Splinter, Raph, Casey, April, and Slash do their best, but Super Shredder proves too powerful, wounding Raphael severely, knocking Casey off the roof, though he uses his grapple to survive the fall, and wounding April on her arm as she tries to fight back with her psychic powers while Slash is knocked out and buried under debris. At one point, it looks like Splinter has won when he trips up Super Shredder and throws him off the roof, but just as he, April, and Raphael breathe a sigh of relief, the Shellraiser arrives, and what Leo sees causes him to scream in horror as, just as Splinter turns around to look, Super Shredder ambushes and runs him through, mortally wounding him, to the horror of April and Raphael as Super Shredder then throws Splinter's corpse from the roof and it is caught by Leo, Mikey, and Donnie. As Super Shredder stands tall at having finally attained his vengeance and murdered Hamato Yoshi, a furious April calmly uses her psychic powers to blast Super Shredder off the roof and into the back of a garbage truck parked below. Casey activates the crusher to finish Super Shredder off, feeling no remorse in hopefully killing Splinter's murderer. Afterwards, the heartbroken Turtles, along with April and Casey, carry Splinter's body into the Shellraiser and mournfully depart to lay Splinter to rest. Unknown to them, Super Shredder manages to break out of the garbage truck, still very much alive... Characters Major Characters *April O'Neil (Mae Whitman) *Casey Jones (Josh Peck) *Donatello (Rob Paulsen) *Karai (Kelly Hu) *Leatherhead (Peter Lurie) *Leonardo (Seth Green) *{Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) *Raphael (Sean Astin) *Slash (Corey Feldman) *Splinter (Hoon Lee) *Super Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) Minor Characters *Bebop (J.B. Smoove) *Elite Footbots *Fishface (Christian Lanz ) *Mondo Gecko (Robbie Rist) *Rahzar (Clancy Brown) *Rocksteady (Fred Tatasciore) *Shinigami (Gwendoline Yeo) *Stockman-Fly (Phil LaMarr) *Tyler Rockwell (Tom Kenny) *Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew **Chris Bradford (Clancy Brown) **Master C (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Sumo Glen (Rob Paulsen) **Lil' Rineo/Evil Ninja Commander (Greg Cipes/Seth Green) Trivia * Requiem is a Catholic mass meant to honor the recently deceased. * This episode aired on December 30th in South Korea. Gallery * Requiem/Gallery External Links *Gwendoline Yeo's Twitter Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes